


Let it snow

by nessnessquik



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirty philinda, I'm almost embarassed to admit I wrote this bc it's so fluffy, It may be a bit ooc but I hope you get some feels from it anyway, Lots of cute philinda banter, Ooey gooey sappy happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessnessquik/pseuds/nessnessquik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Academy but pre-Bahrain Philinda. Based on the Christmas song, “Let It Snow.” </p><p>Warning: This was written for pure holiday fluff. Cute, flirty Philinda fluff. I repeat, NOTHING. BUT FLUFFY HAPPINESS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it snow

  _“Oh the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we’ve no place to go_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!”_

 

“Done.” Melinda hit save on the document that contained her report and stretched her arms above her head.

Phil’s jaw dropped and he stared at his partner in amazement. “Wha…how do you  _do_  that?”

“You write like you talk, Phil: too much.” Melinda rolled her eyes. “I don’t waste time by making it all flowery like you do.” Melinda released her stretch and smirked slightly at Phil’s face.

“There’s nothing wrong with making mission reports more enjoyable to read.” Phil huffed, looking back at his carefully worded report with new-found paranoia. “And I’m not about to write them like you; with all your incomplete sentences and nonsense. It’s ridiculous.”

Melinda shrugged and reached for her now-cold mug of tea sitting on the coffee table. “At least reading  _my_ reports isn’t an actual SHIELD instated punishment for disciplining out-of-line Academy students.” Melinda had to hide her full blown smile behind her mug as Phil began to sputter. 

“That is a lie, May, and I resent that.” Phil finally stated, sending her a dirty look. 

Melinda raised her eyebrows in an  _“Are you sure about that?”_  expression and chuckled aloud at his offended face before taking a sip of tea. Her nose immediately wrinkled in distaste and she set the mug down again. 

At once, her teasing jabs were forgotten. Phil sat up from previous slouching-in-indignation posture and asked attentively, “Do you want me to go heat it up? Or I can make some fresh if you’d like? I only bought the peppermint for you.”

Melinda shook her head and stood up, a small smile gracing her features. The fact that he remembered something as insignificant as her love for peppermint tea warmed her more than the intense flames of the living room fire. “The weather was supposed to get pretty bad again tonight, so if I wanted to get home tonight, I’d better go now.”

After returning home from their latest mission (a fairly easy one as missions go, but one that had left them freezing their tails off for hours upon hours with no relief), the last thing Melinda and Phil wanted to do was stay at the office to write up their mission reports. Instead, they opted to going straight to Phil’s home and finishing the job there. Phil’s house wasn’t very large, but it had a decent-sized fireplace in the living room, and after almost 10 hours of being miserably cold, it was a decision that didn’t require much thought. They’d settled down on Phil’s couch and kept the fire roaring all through the evening, not being able to get enough of its comforting warmth. 

“If it’s supposed to get worse, why would you leave at all?” Phil questioned, setting his cumbersome laptop aside and staring after Melinda as she went to grab her coat laying out by the fire. Because of their split second decision to drive straight to Phil’s home that evening, they hadn’t stopped by Melinda’s apartment for fresh clothes. Phil offered to let Melinda borrow some of his clothes and she agreed readily; her coat was damp and freezing and the clothes underneath weren’t much better off. She wanted to get out of them as soon as possible. Phil swallowed and tried to look away from his partner as she knelt down to pick up her coat from the floor. Melinda was always strikingly beautiful, but seeing her in  _his_  Captain America hoodie, knee length red socks, and too-long pajama pants that she'd rolled up in order to walk more easily…well, let’s just say he was glad Melinda couldn't  _actually_  read his mind—despite what some agents believed. Phil didn’t want to risk more teasing, so he hoped she would just assume that the blush on his face was from the heat of the fire and leave it at that. They strived to keep their work separate from their personal relationship, even with something as simple as writing out mission reports. But if they were being completely honest, the lines blurred more often than not. Especially after their ops were completed.

Melinda rocked back on her heels and swiveled her head to look back at Phil with a smirk. “Are you inviting me to stay the night?" 

Phil fidgeted but met her gaze squarely. "Yes. Yes, I am. At least until the weather gets better.”  They hadn’t had time alone like this in a long time, thanks to their ever demanding jobs. He missed her.

Melinda put her finger on her chin and pretended to think about it, even though she knew very well there was nothing else she’d rather do at the moment than stay here with Phil. With every breath Melinda took she could smell him—thanks to the soft hoodie and comfy pajama pants she wore. That alone was overwhelming her senses and making it very hard to focus on anything  _but_  Phil. Somehow, his ever-present smile seemed softer and more loving in the firelight, and even the pajamas and Captain America socks he wore only made him more endearing.

“I might require some convincing. I am, after all, a pretty busy woman.” Melinda kept her impassive mask on, but her lips were just a bit  _too_ tightly pressed together, as if she was trying not to smile. 

Melinda didn’t always show her playful side, but when she did, she was impossible to resist. Phil was by her side in a wink, taking her hands and intertwining them with his.

“Well, luckily I’ve been told I’m pretty good at convincing people. Apparently, I’m disarmingly charming.” He half grinned in that adorable way of his, glancing at her shapely lips and tugging Melinda closer by her hands.

Melinda snorted. “Oh, I don’t know about tha—”

Phil captured her lips with his before she could torture him with them anymore. Melinda circled her arms around his neck, smiling as he gently deepened their kiss.

They’d been together for months already, and Phil’s kiss still never failed to thrill her. No one had ever kissed her like he did; soft, but demanding, passionate, but gentle, sweet, but playful, familiar, but new and exciting. Melinda was pretty sure she could kiss Phil for days and still not be tired of it.

Phil pulled away slightly and trailed small kisses down her chin and onto her neck, making Melinda’s whole body tingle with pleasure. 

“Convinced yet?” Phil murmured against her skin, his hands running down her back to settle on her waist.

“N-” Melinda inhaled sharply and tightened her grip on Phil as his lips met a particularly sensitive part of her neck. Wait…what was she saying?  

Phil chuckled deeply and pulled back slowly, brushing his lips against hers one last time before leaning back to gaze at her. Melinda’s eyes were still half closed and her lips were slightly parted; her face glowed in the firelight. Phil was still amazed and so grateful that someone as incredible as Melinda May allowed him the privilege of being so close to her. Knowing he had this affect on her sent waves of delight through him. 

“You were saying?” Phil asked quietly as he brushed some hair back from her face. 

Melinda gazed at him with warm eyes and her lips curled into a soft smile. “Well, I guess I don’t really have any other place I need to go.”

 

 _“It doesn’t show signs of stopping_

_And I’ve bought some corn for popping_

_The lights are turned way down low_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!”_

 

“Of course you’d choose the most cliché Christmas movie to watch. I should have known.” Melinda shook her head and sat next to Phil after turning off all the lights in the living room. The only light came from the fire and the TV, making the room seem even cozier than before.

Phil frowned. “ _It’s A Wonderful Life_  is a classic!” He flicked a piece of popcorn at Melinda’s face. She dodged it easily, of course, and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl before he could stop her. 

Phil sent Melinda a glare in an attempt to not give in to her infectious smile. “You’re annoying.”

“If I were you, I’d be a little nicer to the person who helped you finish your report early.” Melinda said loftily.

“I would have gotten it done!” He protested in return. 

The pair continued to bicker playfully throughout the movie, slowly moving closer to each other until there wasn’t an inch of space left between them. Pretty soon, the bowl of popcorn was forgotten and Melinda’s head was resting on Phil’s thigh facing the TV as the movie kept rolling. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the sensation of Phil’s hands playing with her hair, a shiver going down her spine when his fingernails grazed her scalp. 

Phil relished the feeling of her soft brown strands as they ran through his fingers, and knowing how much Melinda loved it only encouraged his attentions. When Phil’s other hand started wandering—stroking her cheek, running up and down her arm, and lightly tracing circles on the palm of her hand—they abandoned all pretense of actually watching the movie. Melinda quickly turned herself toward Phil to look up at him from his lap, her eyes dark with desire.

 

_“When we finally kiss good night_

_How I’ll hate going out in the storm!_

_But if you really hold me tight_

_All the way home I’ll be warm.”_

 

“Do you know how irresistible you look right now?” Phil asked, one hand still in her hair and the other coming up to touch her soft cheek. He marveled at the way Melinda’s eyes sparkled in the dim firelight.

“You better not be saying that just because I’m wearing Captain America merchandise, Phil.” She teased, lips quirking up at the edges. Melinda never thought she would want a sentimental man—she usually went for the guys who were more action than words—until she met Phil. Of course he still showed his affection through action, they both did, but Phil also loved to reinforce how he felt using words. And although Melinda loved to make fun of him for it, his "flowery" statements never failed to make her heart quicken. 

“Well, you definitely do the Stars and Stripes justice, that’s for sure.” Phil grinned back before he resumed his examination of Melinda’s face. He ran his thumb her over bottom lip ever so delicately, making Melinda’s impatience soar. 

“If I’m so irresistible, why aren’t your lips on me yet?” Melinda raised an eyebrow, determined not to lose control and kiss him first. 

Phil pressed his lips together, trying not to smile at Melinda’s obvious agitation. He decided to tease her a little more. “Wow. Here I am, trying to say something romantic about how beautiful you look tonight and all you want is lip action.” Phil sighed dramatically. “No one appreciates a gentleman anymore.”

Melinda felt her cheeks warm at his compliment, but she knew the game he was playing. “I’d show you appreciation if you’d just get your idiot head down here already.” She retorted. 

Phil laughed out loud and decided he couldn’t wait any longer. He placed one hand on her waist and cupped the back of her head with the other, bringing her face up to meet his as he leaned down and kissed her slowly, tasting traces of salt and butter left on her lips from the popcorn.

Melinda wrapped an arm tightly around Phil’s neck, the other hand bunching up his t-shirt at his chest, and he sat up without breaking their kiss, pulling Melinda up with him until she was sitting sideways in his lap. 

“What happened to 'I’ll probably just leave after the movie?’” Phil pulled away long enough to ask, his breathing ragged as Melinda decided to 'show her appreciation’ with zeal. 

Melinda smirked mischievously, her own breathing uneven as she answered in a low, soft voice. “Consider this our 'goodnight’ kiss. Besides, I have to warm up before I go out there, and I’m the warmest when you’re holding me.” She said before straddling Phil’s lap and pressing her lips to his once again. 

 

_“The fire is slowly dying_

_And, my dear, we’re still goodbying_

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!”_

 

The room was darkening and growing colder as the fire gradually began to burn out, but both agents were too preoccupied to notice, and too wrapped up in each other to care.

Phil’s hands were touching Melinda in the most  _delicious_  way as they kissed, reaching under the hoodie she wore and lightly running his fingers over the warm skin at her waist when Phil’s phone rang loudly through the house. Phil groaned in frustration, resting his head on Melinda’s shoulder as he struggled to catch his breath. He looked up at Melinda’s face and was pleased to see her face was flushed, her hair was tousled, and her lips were slightly swollen.  _A beautiful triple threat,_  Phil thought wryly.

“I’m so sorry.” Phil said, before reaching over to the side table and picking up the offensive object. It was Director Fury, checking in to make sure the two of them had made it back alright since they hadn’t checked in at HQ. 

Although Melinda of course understood, she was irritated by the disruption and still hot and bothered from their make out session.  _This phone call couldn’t have waited another hour or two?_  She thought grumpily. But then a sly smile spread across her face as she thought of a way to turn this unwelcome interruption into something decidedly more fun.

“Yes, sir. The mission was successful. It was just very—uhhh,” Phil stiffened when he felt Melinda’s lips graze his ear. He sent her a startled look and tried to remember what he was saying. “Cold. It was very cold, and Me—Agent May and I thought it would be better to write our reports somewhere—” Phil closed his eyes and bit back a moan as Melinda started kissing his neck. “—hot. I mean, warm! Somewhere warmer. So that’s what we did and we’ve sent the reports already and we’re just fine. Thank you for checking in with us, sir.” Phil finished in a rush, desperately hoping the Director wouldn’t question him any further. He wasn’t sure if he’d be coherent if Melinda kept this up. Phil gripped the phone until his knuckles turned white when Melinda began running her hand up his shirt seductively, fingers splaying out across his muscles, her lips never leaving his neck. 

“Yes, sir. Ye—yes, sir. Of course. I'll make sure that my da—my head is screwed on straight when I get back. Thank you, sir. See you next week.” Phil had never hung up a phone so quickly in his life. He turned to look in disbelief at the woman who could have very well cost him his job. 

“Oh, was I distracting you?” Melinda asked innocently, pulling her hand out from under his shirt and moving away. Phil glared at her and immediately tackled her to the couch, causing Melinda to let out a shout of laughter. 

“You’re an evil woman, Melinda May.” Phil said from above her, trying to look menacing. 

Melinda just grinned up at him and shrugged. “As an agent of SHIELD, you're supposed to be able to hold up under all kinds of torture. I'm just helping you sharpen your skills. And plus, you were taking too long.” Melinda made a move and in less than 30 seconds, she managed to switch their positions. Phil now looked up at Melinda with his mouth slightly agape as she straddled him once again, hands on his chest and a bright, satisfied smile on her face. 

“Was this where we left off?” She asked saucily. 

Phil shook his head with a grin and gazed up into her sparkling eyes. “I love you.” He blurted suddenly. He gripped her hands tightly as her smirk faded. He didn’t know where that came from; maybe he’d become drunk on her kisses. But there was no going back. It was the truth, after all. “I know we haven’t said that yet, but I’ve felt this way for a long time and it’s completely okay if you don’t say it back, I just need you to know that I do, Melinda. So much. And—”

Melinda brought a finger to his lips before he could keep rambling. “You talk too much, Phil.” A different smile spread across her face. Not a teasing smirk, not a sassy grin, not a polite upturn of the lips, but a smile that lit up her whole face and told Phil just as clearly as if she said it that she loved him back.

Melinda pulled him up and kissed him tenderly, scolding herself for the tears that suddenly pricked at her eyes. She was happier than she’d ever been in her life, now was not the time for crying! Melinda broke their kiss and hugged him close, burying her face in his neck and breathing deeply before whispering, “I love you too, Phil.”

She couldn’t keep a soft laugh from coming out of her as Phil began raining kisses all over her hair and face. He pulled back and beamed at her.

“Did I mention that Fury gave us leave for the weekend?” Phil asked, grinning and stroking her cheek.

Melinda smiled and rested her face against Phil’s chest, hearing the comforting sound of his heart beating. "Then let it keep snowing all weekend for all I care. There’s no place I’d rather be than with you."

Despite the utter happiness spreading through Phil at that moment, he couldn't resist teasing her. "Now who's the sap?"

Melinda did her best to glare at him, but it was hard to pull off when she was grinning. "Shut up, Phil." She muttered.

And he kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually something I wrote last year but tweaked it a bit to post here. I'm always too busy to participate in the fun holiday philinda things but I wanted to post something! So here! Leave a comment if you have a sec? I would really love it! Even if its just to complain about the toothache you got reading this. ;) lol!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S. In re-reading this I've realized how similar some moments are to my other fics. Whoops. If that doesn't tell you what a sap I am, I don't know what will. Haha!


End file.
